


White Swim Trunks

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer/f. (05/30/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This was inspired by Jensen, who wanted a story about Jonathan Archer in white swim trunks.  


* * *

He is standing by the pool. A truly beautiful man. Golden skin, broad shoulders, a finely muscled chest covered with hair. Washboard abs, slim hips and a delectable butt encased in white swim trunks. In a graceful dive he is now in the pool. Coming to the surface his brown hair slicked back, you are jealous of the water trickling down his chest. You want to follow the path of the water with your hands and lips. He swims a few laps and you watch the muscles work across his strong back.

He effortlessly lifts himself out of the pool and lays on a towel to dry off in the sun. You take this opportunity to appraise his body behind your sunglasses. As you continue to drink in the sight of him you notice his white swim trunks have become quite sheer from the water. You follow the line of dark hair from below his navel to the waistband of the trunks. Below the waistband you see a patch of dark curls surrounding body parts that would make a Greek god feel inadequate, and he isn't even aroused...yet. With his manhood snuggled against his body, you begin to imagine how it would feel against your skin. The contradiction of feeling something so hard and yet soft and smooth. You drag your eyes back up his body to his face, only to notice he is looking right at you. He gets up and walks over to where you are sitting. Smiling at you he asks if you would like to help him change, before he buys you lunch. "I'd love to." Your amazed your voice works at all. You take his hand and follow him to the private changing room. The door to the changing room closes and he locks it. You find yourself pinned between the wall and his incredibly hard body. He removes your sunglasses and tosses them on top of your bag. He leans down to nibble on your neck, while his hands slowly make their way from your hips, up your ribcage. He moves his mouth from your neck to your lips. His tongue softly traces the outline of your lips, before parting them. His hands have moved to your back to untie the straps to your bathing suit top. He slowly removes your top without breaking the kiss. You gasp into his mouth as you feel your breasts brush against his soft chest hair.

You both break the kiss in a need for oxygen. He decides to give equal attention to the other side of your neck, while your hands do some exploration of their own. Your fingers have been carding the hair at the base of his neck, and now your hands are moving down his back, nails lightly scraping as they go. He moans quietly in your ear as he moves from your neck to your collarbone. Your hands continue their leisurely pace downward to his very tight ass. As you squeeze those beautiful cheeks you push his hips forward and notice that now he's aroused. You would imagine the above mentioned Greek gods are down right envious of what he was given. Your hands reluctantly leave his bottom and move up to the waistband of his trunks. You now have an overwhelming need to remove this bit of fabric from his body.

Jonathan's strong hands have moved from being tangled in your hair, to sliding down your shoulders and are now lightly stroking the curve of your breasts. He whispers your name and tells your how delicious your skin tastes as his lips follow the path of his hands. With his trunks now on the floor, you can feel every inch of his body against yours. It is pure heaven. Jon is now slowly removing your bathing suit bottoms. So slowly you think he is trying to tease you. Your bottoms have now joined his on the floor. He wraps his arms around your waist and brings you along with him as he sits down on one of the benches in the changing room. You slide your body down his and impale yourself on him. Your hands are holding onto his broad shoulders and his hands are on your hips. You lean forward and kiss him lightly.

"So Jonathan, have you worked up an appetite for lunch?"

"Oh yeah. But I may need your help at dinner."


End file.
